Missing You
by Nutta of da Buttas
Summary: Christmas is gone. New Years is gone. Austin and Ally were under the mistletoe three times. Austin and Ally were standing next to each other at midnight. But they didn't kiss. Austin missed his chance. And when Ally heads off on her first world tour- alone- Austin's chances may have just been even more smashed. Auslly. But Ally gets a boyfriend too.
1. Down the Drain

**I dunno, I got bored. I missed Christmas **_**and**_** New Years. So no special holidays until February.**

**Or maybe I'm wrong.**

**Maybe I can get away with this.**

**Credits to Raurauslly's two-shot that gave me inspiration XDD**

It was over.

He missed it.

Austin hit the couch in depression.

He had two weeks to do it.

_Two weeks_.

He was under the mistletoe three different times.

He was standing next to her when the clock struck midnight.

But no.

He missed it.

Just like that, it was down the drain.

Ally Dawson was his best friend, his partner, and yes: his ex-girlfriend.

He dated her for a total of three weeks. And part of those weeks just happened to be New Years Eve 2012/13. They were planning on kissing at midnight, but they ended up halfway across Times Square away from each other because some fangirl named Chloe asked Austin for an autograph. They finally found each other at 12:01.

So he missed it _twice_, didn't he?

Austin pounded his head into the pillow just thinking about it. Fortunately his parents were at the mattress store so he didn't have to worry about being interrupted.

Of course that's what he was thinking when his phone buzzed.

He almost didn't look at it. But when he finally did, he was glad he had.

It was Ally.

_We need to talk._

He stared at the text. It was pretty short for Ally, usually she sent these long speeches and would tell him pretty much exactly what she wanted to say before they even met.

Austin placed his fingers on the keyboard to reply when his phone buzzed with another text from Ally.

_About…_

He waited patiently for the continuation. To his surprise, a picture of him and Ally standing under the mistletoe was the next thing that came through. When was that taken?!

Another text followed.

…_us._

He flung his phone into his pocket and took off to Sonic Boom.

**What was Ally talking about?!**

**Yes, I know it's short. I just need to cut off here. The next chapter will be up in no time XDD**

**And yes. The crossover is cancelled. Sorry. I got tired of seeing only 3 reviews…**

**And Hated 2 is not cancelled, just on hiatus. Like Hated was for forever.**

**And btw, this is the picture that Ally sent Austin: ** wiki /File:95cb18c85dd511e3a4e212ae29a537f1_

**Ignore the space. Fanfiction would cut off the link if I didn't add it.**


	2. No One Else

**I'm going to try to type all of this before 1/2/14 is over! Let's see how I do!**

**Austin's POV**

I pulled up in front of Sonic Boom on my bike and walked over to the door. Like I expected, it was locked, so I knocked. Ally's head popped out of the practice room doorway and, seeing who it was, she dashed down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey Austin," Ally said in almost a whisper. It was really weird for her to be so quiet.

"Hey Ally, 'sup?" I asked her playfully. Ally gave a small smile. "So what did you want to talk about?" I then asked her.

Ally took my hand and sat me down on the piano bench before sitting next to me. It felt weird to have her sitting so close... but it felt... right, somehow. For a second Ally just stared at me.

"What's wrong...?" I asked anxiously. Ally suddenly looked away. I could tell that she wanted to chew on her hair. It had been a bad habit of hers but semi-recently she had gotten over it... for the most part.

"Ronnie Ramone called me today," she said quietly, fiddling with a guitar pick. "He... wants me to go on tour." My jaw dropped.

"Ally that's awesome!" I said, jumping up and hugging her. I suddenly pulled away when I realized she wasn't hugging me back.

"Yeah, but um..." she stuttered.

"Ally, you can tell me anything," I told her, sitting back down.

"Ronnie thought it would be a good idea if I was dating another star..." When Ally said this my eyes lit up, full of hope. "So he's making me go on tour with one of his clients, Jake, and... no one else..." Suddenly my face fell.

"But... it's not like you're going to be dating Jake, right?" I asked hopefully. But I knew the answer.

"Ronnie wants to see how we look together. If we end up getting along and liking each other, then yeah."

I looked at the floor. "Oh," I said simply. Ally sat back down next to me. "It's not like we're going to be _completely_ alone," Ally then added. "Jake's manager Riley will be there." I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. She sighed.

"Austin, I-I know that... there's still an us, and I could just say I don't want to go on tour with Jake and it'd be fine," she said nervously.

"Ally, you can't turn down your first tour," I told her. Ally didn't look convinced. "Look, I'm proud of you, and I'm fine with whatever you want to do."

"...I'm going to tell Ronnie I don't want to go," Ally decided and tried to stand up. I grabbed her arm.

"Okay, I'm NOT fine with whatever you want to do. Ally you have to do this!" I insisted. Ally sighed.

"But... it'll be three months of us away from each other... and Austin I can't do this again!" she said and quickly hugged me. I felt her tears dripping onto my shirt and wrapped my arms around her.

"Ally, this is a big chance for you," I reminded her. "And it won't be too bad- we can video chat, and I can come to as many of your concerts as possible."

"Yeah, um, Ronnie said that he doesn't want you coming or chatting or anything..." Ally said nervously. "Too many fans already think we like each other, and he would rather have me date Jake then you..." I apparently looked hurt, because Ally immediately followed it up with "But he's your second choice!"

"...Not helping..." I muttered. Ally made an apologetic face. "Ally, everything's going to be fine. And... if you want to date Jake, that's fine too."

"I won't," Ally insisted. After one more hug I headed back home.

But somehow I knew that she was wrong.

**Ooh, foreshadowing! What do you guys think? :D**


	3. Felt Like Forever

**I'm trying to figure out how to connect this story to my others. It's pretty easy to do Petsitting & Perils and Caring & Conversations. But I think Unexpected is the only other one I can pull off…**

**Let's just assume most of the romance of Unexpected happened during the Auslly arc of Girlfriends & Girl Friends through Partners & Parachutes. Then Couples & Careers actually happened. So after that it just goes back to ordinary Austin & Ally.**

**Then this.**

**Hated, Hated 2, and Matchmaker Megan all share a universe, but they aren't in _this_ universe.**

**What do you think?**

Now I know what you expect. You expect me to say that I moped around for the three months that Ally was gone.

And I did.

For five days.

But, to get me out of my funk, Dez set me up on a blind date. And yeah, I went. The girl was Cayce, and she was great, but she wasn't Ally. But we went on a second date, then a third, then a fourth, and before I knew it she _was _my Ally. She didn't replace Ally. …Okay, so she helped me write some songs. But it wasn't like I was _completely_ over Ally… In fact, Cayce and I broke up two weeks later.

But I wasn't just gonna mope for the rest of the time. Ally was special, but I knew that she wasn't going to be moping the entire time. She would probably become really close to Jake, and Ronnie would have them date. So why should I tear myself up about it?

So I met this really cute girl, Jenna, and the two of us really hit it off. Actually we were on a date when Ally texted me that she was almost home.

And I know what you're thinking. No, Jenna didn't get really jealous and dump me (and you shouldn't assume!). In fact, she couldn't wait to meet Ally, and came with me to the place where the bus was gonna arrive (alongside Trish and Dez, of course).

After what felt like forever, Ally's bus pulled up. Ally almost immediately jumped out of the door and ran up and hugged all of us (yes, she hugged me first. Get over it.).

"It's so great to see you guys again!" she cried excitedly. She suddenly froze when she got to Jenna, who's hand I happened to be holding, and gave me a confused glance.

"Ally, this is Jenna… my… girlfriend," I said nervously. I half expected her to very quietly greet Jenna and confront me later. But, shockingly enough, she just gave a huge grin.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Ally!" Ally said happily.

"It's so awesome to finally meet you," Jenna gushed. "Austin's talked about you a lot," she added. I saw Ally blush a little, and Trish shot me a glance.

Of course that's when Jake got off the bus. Ally immediately ran over to him and hugged him. I guess they got along pretty well.

"So you must be Jake," I said and held out my hand to shake. Jake just stared at me. Embarrassed, I pulled it back.

"Jake, this is Austin," Ally said anxiously. Jake looked at her, then back at me.

"I'm Jake," he said simply. The tension between Jake and I was building. Fast. Ally was pretty obviously trying not to chew on her hair.

"So uh, are you…?" Dez asked, fortunately breaking the awkward silence, as he looked between Ally and Jake. Ally looked at me, and I gave her a reassuring smile that I hope read "It's fine, we can talk later".

"Um… yes…" Ally said awkwardly. Jake continued to stare me down- this wasn't very easy, though, 'cause he was only Ally's height. I tried to ignore the ice-cold gaze pounding on the back of my head.

"Congratulations," I said cheerfully to Ally. "You're really lucky," I added to Jake.

"Yuuup," Jake replied simply. Scratching behind my ear, I stepped back over to Jenna.

"Jake, I'm gonna catch up with these guys, okay?" Ally said, still pretty anxious about the obvious tension. Jake nodded, but I could tell he continued to stare at me as we walked off, Ally and Trish talking like crazy.

The five of us (me, Ally, Trish, Dez, and Jenna) hung out all day at the mall, talking about Ally's performances, me and Jenna's relationship, Trish's new jobs, and Jake. Eventually Jenna had to go, since her parents expected her back after our one or two hour long date. Trish and Dez hung out with us until pretty late before heading home for bed. Ally and I continued to hang out together and eventually made our way to the practice room.

"And then Owen swooped down and stole Jake's entire bowl of popcorn," Ally laughed. Somehow she had convinced Ronnie Ramone to bring her bird on tour, and Owen and Jake pretty quickly developed a rivalry. I chuckled a little at her story before becoming serious. Obviously Ally knew what I was thinking because she stopped laughing too.

"So Jake's really friendly," I commented sarcastically. Ally blushed a little.

"He's not usually like that," she apologized quickly. "I think he just got jealous. You know, because of…"

"Right…" I agreed. A beat of silence passed. "Jenna didn't get jealous," I pointed out. Ally crossed her arms.

"Austin, you know this is Ronnie's idea and not mine," she defended herself, but I could tell she was more annoyed than insulted.

"Well you said if you didn't like him you wouldn't have to," I said, crossing my arms. Ally's face dropped. I could tell I said something wrong and quickly apologized (even though I didn't know what I had said wrong): "Ally I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Austin you know I still like you," Ally yelled, holding back tears. I, of course, was still trying to figure out what I said wrong. "But I thought we agreed we wouldn't date. And besides, you have a girlfriend."

"Because I didn't realize your boyfriend was going to be a total jerk," I yelled back. I don't even know why I was so mad, or why Ally was so mad. But I knew everything was changing… and not for the better.

**Wow, I'm really good at foreshadowing-slash-cliffhangers… Okay, I'll try not to next time (though in all honesty it helps with typing the next chapter :P)**


	4. She Fired Me

**You guys hate me, I just know it…**

**I've been trying to write an actual book. Be on the lookout for a book called "House of Heroes". If it gets published I'll tell you my penname :)**

**Now.**

**The chapter.**

**I have no idea where this is going.**

**So I'm as anxious to see this chapter as you are.**

It's been nine months. I haven't talked to Ally since our big argument. Jenna and I are still together. As far as I know, Ally and Jake are too. But I haven't seen Trish in awhile either. Now that I think about it, I haven't even talked to Dez in at least a month.

I've been hanging out with Jenna, Kira, and this new guy at school named Alex. Jenna's been writing my songs, Kira's been doing fashion and managing, and Alex has been my director. Well, technically he's Dez's assistant director, but I guess he replaced him.

So you could say Team Austin broke up.

The best source of info on Ally is Devin, some girl who's a huge fan of her that for some reason thinks she's my best friend or something. She keeps filling me in on what's going on. But she hasn't mentioned Jake. So maybe they did break up.

I decided to find out for myself when I saw Trish at the mall.

"Hey Trish!" I called over. She seemed surprised to see me. It really has been awhile…

"Hi Austin," she said and walked towards me. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, I've been hanging out with Jenna, Kira, and Alex," I told her sheepishly. She raised an eyebrow. "So how have you and Ally been?"

"I've been fine," she replied with a smile.

"…And Ally?"

"Oh… um, she fired me."

"What? What happened?"

"I kinda maybe got mad when she said you guys weren't partners anymore…"

"…She said that?" I asked, depressed.

"Yeah, I thought you knew," Trish replied. "I mean, you were part of the break-up, right?"

"We didn't officially decide," I explained. And now you have to imagine a ripple dissolve as I go into flashback.

…

"_Because I didn't realize your boyfriend was going to be a total jerk!" I yelled angrily. One of Ally's tears hit my shoe._

"_Maybe Jake isn't the one being a jerk," Ally said, suddenly quiet. "Did you ever think of that?" With that one heart-snapping comment, she turned around and walked away. My eyes fell to the floor and I plopped back onto the chair behind me. I don't even know when I stood up._

_Suddenly my eyes fell on a small piece of paper in Ally's chair. It probably fell out of her pocket when she stood up. I grabbed it, planning on giving it back to her, until I saw the front._

_My name was on it. (I also noticed that the tail of the "n" had a heart. I dunno if she was trying to be cute or what, but it was there.) I almost opened it, but then I noticed what it said on the back._

"_Only Open On Valentine's Day"._

_Yeah, my heart soared a little, who cares. But the point is, she didn't want me to open it yet, and I wasn't going to. The note went straight to my pocket, and from there to the table next to my bed._

…

"So uh, what does that have to do with you guys not being partners anymore?" Trish asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, just the… just the first part, before the note," I replied sheepishly.

"Then why did you include the note?"

I didn't answer.

**Yes, I will attempt to update on Valentine's Day! In fact, I'll write the next chapter right now so I just have to remember to post it! :D**


	5. Absolutely PERFECT Together!

**Okay, so, small problem. When I first planned the note for Missing You it was supposed to come a lot later and be the end of the story. I either expected myself to update quicker, or my mind changed itself without telling me (bad mind!), so… I have no idea what to write here! :D**

**EDIT: I was writing the part where Ally is panicking (you'll see very very shortly) and found myself breathing just as heavily as she probably was. I think I'm too into this story!**

I stared at the clock anxiously. 11:55pm, February 13th, 2014.

If the stupid clock would just strike midnight, I could rip this stupid letter wide open. It had been sitting next to my bed since April last year. I have no idea how I kept myself from opening it before now.

I don't even know why I care about the letter. Especially since what happened a couple of days ago. (Start imagining, because here comes a ripple dissolve!)

…

_Rrrriiing, rrrriiing…_

_I glanced down at my phone. Oddly enough, Ally was calling. I contemplated whether or not to answer it. Finally I decided to._

"_Ally?" I asked. I tried to hide how excited I was to talk to her again. I think I failed. But she didn't seem to notice. She sounded like she was about to have a heart attack._

"_Austin I have a huge problem," she said, breathing heavily. In an attempt to calm her down, I replied with "Wait, I haven' talked to you in over a year. Before you have a panic attack, can we catch up?" A moment of thought, then, "I've missed you."_

_Suddenly her breathing slowed down a little. I could almost see her blush as she calmed down. "Yeah," she replied. "I'd like that."_

_We spent a good hour talking. She and Jake had broken up. After she fired Trish (which she admitted she regretted), she hired Dez as her manager. So that's where he went. Ronnie Ramone dropped her from his label after she refused to date a new star, and Dez had gotten her a new record label with Timothy Walker, owner of Walker Records. Owen had gotten out a couple of weeks ago, but he lived in a park with a flock of pigeons and visited her regularly. To replace him she had gotten a pet Chihuahua named Chow._

_Eventually we got back to why she had called. But talking had calmed her down enough that she didn't panic._

"_So, I wrote a really important note a really long time ago to give to you," she explained. I immediately knew what she was talking about. "Today I remembered it and I was going to give it to you, but I couldn't find it. I think I got it out of my pocket, but I can't find it at Sonic Boom or anywhere else. Did you find it?"_

_I almost said yes. But for some reason, my stupid brain thought it would be more fun to tease her. Big mistake._

_I don't really remember what happened. But apparently I said that the note wasn't important. Which started an argument. That's happened to me a lot recently._

"_If you don't think it's important, maybe it doesn't matter!" she suddenly yelled through the phone. I started to panic._

"_Ally, wait, I think the note's important, as important as you are!" As usual, my wording was pretty poor._

"_So you don't see me as important?!" she screamed._

"_That-that's not what I meant!" I gasped. A few seconds of silence._

"_Y-you know what, never mind," she said, obviously crying. "Thanks for the talk." And with that, she hung up._

…

It was obvious that anything the note may or may not say wasn't true anymore. So it shouldn't have mattered if I read it. I shouldn't have even wanted to.

But I did.

Because even if what she said in the note wasn't true, what I told her on the phone was.

I missed Ally.

Jenna knew it. That was why we had broken up that morning.

It wasn't a huge "I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE ME AUSTIN! WE'RE THROUGH!" break up. It was a "Austin, it's obvious you still like Ally. Let's just be friends. I don't want to stand in your way." break up. We were still friends.

I looked at the clock again. 11:5_8_pm. Ugh. Time is slow.

…I'm sure Ally wouldn't care if I opened it a couple of minutes early.

And if she did get mad, she probably would've gotten mad if I had opened it at midnight.

So I ripped it open and read it. At the corners of the page there were hearts with the tails lining up with the corners of the paper.

_**Dear Austin…**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day! Though, knowing you, it's probably 11:58pm on February 13th. I'm guessing you wanted to open it at midnight but couldn't wait, right?**_

I smiled at how well she knew me.

_**If you're reading this I'm back from tour, and Jake and I are either dating or, since it's been almost a year, I'd say we've probably broken up already. But while I'm writing this I'm on tour and we're not dating.**_

_**I want you to know why Jake and I are dating so you don't think I… well, you know. I'm just gonna list what I wrote about Jake in my songbook/diary for the last few months. And next week we'll be back.**_

_**DAY 1  
Finally met Jake after almost a month of Ronnie trying to convince me how great he is. My first impression? …Meh. Sure, he's cute, but he doesn't have much of a personality. All he likes to talk about is himself, and it's getting on my nerves. "Ooh, I remember when I was in the studio last week…" "Ooh, I remember when Ronnie first told me I was going on a big tour…" "Ooh, do you want to hear my latest song?" Seriously! I get it! You're famous!**_

_**DAY 2  
I think Jake tried to leave Owen behind today. Last night Owen and I were talking and Jake got mad. And this morning Jake "accidentally" left a bowl of popcorn at the rest stop that Owen stopped to snack on. I realized just before Ronnie pulled out. Jake denied it and said he was wondering where his popcorn had went, but I don't believe him.**_

_**DAY 7  
I've spent a week with this pompous know-it-all and I can safely say that I've never met anyone like him. Of course Ronnie doesn't want anyone to know that we hate each other, because we look "absolutely PERFECT together". Ugh.**_

_**DAY 9  
Jake tried to abandon Owen again. This time Owen got nacho cheese all over his wings right after Jake's nachos went mysteriously missing. So usually when Owen would fly through the bus window just before we drive away, he plummeted to the ground. Fortunately he started squawking like crazy and I found him. I don't think I can stand an entire three months.**_

_**DAY 17  
Two-plus weeks. This has been the worst time of my life. Austin told me I wouldn't forget my first tour- and I think he was right. But in a different way. This morning, Jake made me oatmeal, and I thought maybe he was trying to make amends. I threw up in the middle of my concert. The entire week of shows was cancelled. Fortunately, we were in New York, so I got to go to a bunch of different Broadway shows. Even Wicked!**_

_**DAY 53  
I've survived almost two months. I don't know how much longer I can last. Fortunately Jake's manager loaned me a pair of earbuds. She spends almost every minute of every day with him so I guess she's used to it. But I've been listening to Austin's music for the last week while pretending to listen to Jake. It reminded me how much I missed Austin…**_

_**DAY 86  
I. Hate. Jake. I was writing in my songbook today and he walked in and started talking about his first concert. When he realized I wasn't listening, he snatched my songbook and dunked it in a huge pot of water that I was boiling for spaghetti! It took me three hours to get it dry, and the first few pages are all destroyed! Ugh!**_

I felt a tear drip onto the paper. I quickly dabbed it off to make sure I didn't ruin it. I kept reading.

_**Well, that's… that's it. Now you know everything. Everything. I didn't leave anything out.**_

_**No, I can't lie about it anymore. Austin, I have to tell you something.**_

_**Dad just got a new job. Sonic Boom's already been sold. I'm… I'm moving to Great Falls, Montana.**_

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! And you thought "Missing You" referred to the tour. Haha.**

…**actually so did I.**

**Oh well :)**

**It's close enough to Valentine's Day, right? Austin would say it is. I mean, it's 10pm on the 13th.**


	6. Nothing Can Be That Important

I stared at the page.

No, no. This can't be happening.

I grabbed my cell phone. Ignoring the fact that it's midnight, I called Trish.

"WHAT?!" she barked.

"Trish, this is important!"

"It's midnight. Nothing can be that important," she mumbled in reply.

"Ally's moving to Montana."

"…Wh-what?" she asked, suddenly a lot less exhausted sounding.

"She-she told me in the letter I mentioned…"

"…Why wouldn't she… you know what, meet me outside your house. I'll be there in a second."

I hung up and stretched. Trish lived thirty minutes away, I had plenty of time.

"AUSTIN!"

Or not.

I quickly (and quietly) opened the door.

"Why wouldn't Ally tell us?" Trish asked after we sat down on the bench outside. "I mean, she wrote that note while she was on tour. They've been planning to leave since… since almost a year ago."

"Well, we haven't really seen her since she got back," I pointed out.

"Do you think Jake and Dez know?" Trish said, emphasizing Jake and Dez in a pretty hurtful tone.

"I don't know…" I sighed. "I'm going to get some rest… we can talk to her tomorrow," I then added. Trish nodded, stretched, and got back into her car.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I ran out of time.**


End file.
